A category of Internet applications known as online social networks are increasingly popular. These social networking websites help connect friends, business partners, or other individuals together using a variety of tools. The websites typically offer an interactive, user-submitted network of profiles, blogs, groups, photos, MP3s, videos, an internal e-mail system, etc. Examples of such websites are MySpace, Facebook, Bebo, Friendster, Xanga, My Yearbook, Classmates.com, and Live Journal.
Once users register as members at a social networking website, they typically create their own profile which contains standard interests and personal details such as marital status and physical appearance. Often images can be uploaded and an image can be chosen as the “default Image” that is seen on the profile's main page etc. Some websites provide the option of uploading videos. The profile often displays a number of the member's friends. On some websites, the member and/or the member's friends can leave comments for all viewers to read. The member may have the option to delete any comments. Additionally, or in the alternative, a member may be required to approve all comments before posting.
Members often can invite existing friends to join and search the user base of profiles for new friends. To invite existing friends, automated emails can be sent to the member's friends for their registration to the website. To find new friends, the user can search the site's profiles using search characteristics like age, gender, marital status, geographical location, etc.